Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (Ver Teen Wolf) 2
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Mason, Danny et Boyd sont partis se coucher, mais les autres ont décidés de faire une nouvelle partie. Quel couple sera créer par Cupidon et quel couple sera réel dans la vrai vie ? Plein de découverte et de rire aussi . [Steter] - Couple découvert dans le tome 1.
1. LLGDT Prologue

LLGDT Tome 2

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Tjiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^  
Cette fiction est en plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et de ma nouvelle fiction « Les Trois Louves Blanches »

C'est le tome 2. Le tome 1 est sur mon profil.

Rappel : Les amoureux ont gagné et ils avèrent qu'ils sont également ensemble dans la vraie vie c'était Stiles et Peter.

Deux couples seront à prévoir dans ce tome 2, un couple créer par le/la cupidon et un second couple qui « existe » dans la « vrai vie » (je mets entre guillemets mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs :)

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

 **Règles, Personnages & Composition du jeu**

 **Les Règles et Personnages :**

 **\- Simple Villageois :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Il ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir particulier : uniquement sa perspicacité et sa force de persuasion.

 **\- Loup-Garou :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous).

Chaque nuit, il se réunit avec ses compères Loups pour désigner une victime à éliminer…

 **\- Voyante :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Chaque nuit, elle peut espionner un joueur et découvrir sa véritable identité.

 **\- Sorcière :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Elle dispose de deux potions : une potion de vie, pour sauver la victime des Loups et une potion de mort pour tuer quelqu'un la nuit

 **\- Cupidon :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Dès le début de la partie, il doit former un couple de deux joueurs.

Leur objectif sera de survivre ensemble, car si l'un meurt, l'autre se suicidera.

Dans le cas où les deux amoureux ne font pas partie du même camp (et uniquement dans ce cas), ils doivent alors tuer tous les autres joueurs de la partie pour gagner.

 **\- Chasseur :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Il emporte un joueur avec lui lorsque vient l'heure de sa mort…

 **\- Salvateur :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Chaque nuit, il peut protéger quelqu'un de l'attaque des loups-garous…

 **Composition du jeu :**

Loups-Garous : **3  
** Cupidon : **1  
** Salvateur : **1  
** Sorcière : **1  
** Simple Villageois : **5**

Bon jeu !

 _ **\- Partie sans point  
\- Spectateur muet**_

 **Stiles, le pur génie,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Allison, the hunter,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Jackson,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Lydia, the banshee,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Liam, le chiot,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Peter, tes morts si tu y touche,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Scott, True Alpha,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Derek, Loup Solitaire,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Erica, les blondes sont parfaites,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Isaac,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Kira,** est entré dans le salon

Le salon est Plein.JJjsxnkqefbd

 **Stiles :** Bon bah re tout le monde !  
 **Jackson :** Je croyais que Scott arrêter la partie ?  
 **Scott :** J'ai décidé d'en faire une dernière ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires tu veux ?  
 **Jackson :** Ah ! Mais je m'en occupe très bien, couille gauches.  
 **Derek :** J'me disais aussi… On n'aura pas une partie tranquille.  
 **Stiles :** T'inquiète Sourwolf, la partie vas bien se passer  
 **Allison :** Toi tu dis ça parce que ta un CreepyWolf qui surveille tes arrières  
 **Stiles :** De, un c'est même pas vrai et de, deux c'est quoi ce surnom ?  
 **Lydia :** Allison à raison Stiles, et puis Peter à un coter Creepy  
 **Peter :** Vous savez je suis là…  
 **Isaac :** On peut commencer à jouer ?  
 **Scott :** Isaac, la voie de la raison !  
 **Isaac :** Merci ^^  
 **Scott :** Oh mais de rien :)  
 **Kira :** Bon on commence ? Stiles ?  
 **Stiles :** Ouais… ET PETER N'EST PAS CREEPY !  
 **Jackson :** C'est bon ! On a compris Stiles !

 _Stiles est prêt(e) !  
_ _Peter est prêt(e) !  
Lydia est prêt(e) !  
Kira est prêt(e) !  
Liam est prêt(e) !  
Derek est prêt(e) !  
Erica est prêt(e) !  
Isaac est prêt(e) !  
Jackson est prêt(e) !_

 **Stiles :** Scott ! Tu te grouille !  
 **Scott :** Attendez je réfléchis…  
 **Jackson :** Nan justement on n'attend pas, parce que si tu réfléchis vraiment…  
 **Liam :** Ça va durer trois plombes !  
 **Scott :** Comment tu parles à ton Alpha ?  
 **Liam :** On est dans un jeu, il y a pas d'Alpha qui compte ^^  
 **Scott :** Stiles ! Mon bêta me répond !  
 **Stiles :** Je n'en ai rien à foutre Scotty ! Tu te grouille d'appuyer sur le bouton « Prêt »  
 **Peter :** Et j'ai mordu ça moi ?  
 **Derek :** Ouais, malheureusement.  
 **Scott :** Hé !  
 **Stiles :** Nan mais arrêter de le déconcentrez ! Il ne va pas y arriver sinon !  
 **Erica :** Putain Scott, si tu appuies pas sur le bouton, demain je te fais bouffer le trottoir

 _Scott est prêt(e) !_

 **Stiles :** Merci Erica  
 **Erica :** De rien Stiles ^^

 _Isaac n'est pas prêt(e) !_

 **Allison :** N'en mais sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?  
 **Isaac :** Je dois aller à la toilette.  
 **Jackson :** Tu ne pouvais pas y aller avant boucles d'or ?!  
 **Scott :** Et toi tu peux pas parler meilleur bouffon ?  
 **Jackson :** Oh couille gauche d'apprend à écrire le français quand ?  
 **Stiles :** Wow Stop Là !  
 **Jackson :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut couille droite ?  
 **Lydia :** Jackson !  
 **Peter :** Jackson !  
 **Isaac :** C'est bon :)

 _Isaac est prêt(e) !_

Voilà le premier chapitre du tome deux, alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

P.S : Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes ^^

P.P.S : Vu que je n'ai pas tout écris en avance les chapitres, seront publier trois jours après celui poster ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse

Prochain Chapitre le : **22 février 2017**


	2. LLGDT 1

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux 2», j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs J

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

[Privé] Vous êtes **Loup-Garou.** Votre objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous). Chaque vous vous réunissez avec vos compères Loups pour désigner une victime à éliminer… Bon jeu… Bonne chance !

30 secondes :

Cupidon va pouvoir désigner deux amoureux.  
Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

 _Scott : Bon qui est loup ?  
Lydia : Moi.  
Kira : Et moi.  
Scott : Ça ne fait pas beaucoup…  
Kira : Normal…  
Lydia : Mason, Danny et Boyd sont parti se coucher.  
Scott : Ouais… Bon… On élimine quelqu'un ?  
Kira : Attendons un peu voire comment ça se passe.  
Lydia : Je suis du même avis que Kira  
Scott : Bien. Nous laissons passez cette première partie après on s'attaque aux autres.  
Lydia : Hihihihi ça va être drôle !  
Kira : Lydia… Tu me fais peur…  
Scott : Elle fait peur à tout le monde…_

Le salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un.

30 secondes :

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !

 **Stiles :** GG !  
 **Isaac :** Bravo  
 **Jackson :** Ouais… Bravo…  
 **Scott :** Tu sais Jackson si ça te soule tu peux partir !  
 **Jackson :** Je t'ai demandé quelque chose l'idiot de service ? Non ? Donc ta gueule !

Isaac vote Jackson.

 **Jackson :** Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
 **Isaac :** Tu parleras mieux à Scott.  
 **Peter :** Y'a de l'amour dans l'air ?  
 **Scott :** Quoi ! Mais non ! Je suis avec Kira j'vous rappelle !  
 **Peter :** Et ?  
 **Scott :** Je ne vais pas la tromper pour un gars !

Isaac vote personne.

 **Lydia :** Outch.  
 **Stiles :** Faux frère aurait-tu oublier de me dire quelque chose ?  
 **Scott :** Pourquoi je devrais te dire quelque chose ?  
 **Stiles :** Parce que je suis ton frère !  
 **Scott :** Tu me l'as dit quand tu étais avec Peter ?  
 **Peter :** Tu viens de te griller Scott !  
 **Kira :** Attends ?! Tu es avec Isaac ?  
 **Stiles :** Tu sais Kira il y a des moments ou on pense avoir la bonne personne, ou être amoureux de la bonne personne est qu'en fait… Hé bah ce n'est pas la bonne…  
 **Kira :** Stiles ! Tu n'essaierais tout de même pas de protéger Scott ?  
 **Stiles :** C'est mon meilleur ami… Essaie de comprendre.

Peter vote Jackson.

 **Jackson :** Pourquoi ?  
 **Peter :** Ta foutu la merde.  
 **Jackson :** C'est ça ton argument ?  
 **Peter :** Ouais.

Jackson vote Peter.

 **Peter :** Ça ne me fait rien du tout.

Stiles vote Jackson.

 **Jackson :** Tout ça pour défendre son mec !  
 **Stiles :** Tout-à-fait !  
 **Derek :** Je ne vote pas au premier tour !  
 **Allison** : Habituellement j'aurais votée, mais là je vais juste suivre Derek, pour une fois.

Scott vote Jackson.

 **Scott :** Demain je te fais la peau.  
 **Derek :** Oublie pas que c'est mon bêta Scott.  
 **Jackson :** Je suis le bêta de personne !  
 **Erica :** Et il recommence !  
 **Allison :** Oh ! Tu étais là Erica !  
 **Erica :** Ouais je regardais ce que faisait ces idiots de premières  
 **Liam :** Je ne vote pas non plus !  
 **Kira :** Je ne voterais pas ce tour ! Même si j'en ai plus qu'envie !

Erica vote Scott.

 **Erica :** On respecte les femmes s'il te plait.  
 **Scott :** Mais…

Isaac vote Scott.

 **Isaac :** Tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
 **Scott :** Tu es sérieux là !  
 **Isaac :** Très.

Le village à décider d'éliminer Jackson, qui était… Salvateur.

* * *

Ah ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de reprendre cet histoire !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

Laisse une review

* * *

Réponse review :

Angie45310 :

J'espère que tu aimeras les bêtises de ce second tome ^^

* * *

MeliaTheDiablesse

* * *

Prochain chapitre le : **27/02/2016**


	3. Désoler

Quelque problème personnel en ce moment donc désoler de ne pas avoir sorti le chapitre d'hier, je ne sais pas quand il sortiras du coup pour celui de Jeudi et de Dimanche je ne sais pas non plus.

Je ne sais même pas si ma fiction "Teen Wolf 2.0" vas voir son chapitre sortir Dimanche, je vous dis c'est vraiment en fonction de comment va se passer mon problème perso, je vous redirez ça ne vous inquietez pas je ne vous abandonne pas ^^

Bisous mes tigreaux

MeliaTheDiablesse


	4. LLGDT 2

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux 2», j'espère que vous aimerez **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! * Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs J

 **Rating** : K

Bonne lecture

[Privé] Vous êtes **Loup-Garou**. Votre objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous). Chaque vous vous réunissez avec vos compères Loups pour désigner une victime à éliminer… Bon jeu… Bonne chance !

30 secondes :

Les loups garous vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Kira vote Isaac.

Scott : Je comprends ton choix.

Kira : Tant mieux... Il faudra tout de même qu'on parle demain.

Scott : Je suis d'accord. Je suis sincèrement désolé quand même.

Kira : Notre couple ne marchait plus tellement, mais j'aurais aimée que tu me le dise.

Lydia : Bien maintenant que tout est régler, tu vote qui Scott ?

Scott : Je pensais à Erica.

Lydia : Décidément... Mais je te suis.

Scott vote Erica

Lydia vote Erica

30 secondes :

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

Le village se réveille sans Erica qui était Simple Villageois.

Stiles : Les loups ont encore frappé, et c'est toujours Erica qui prend, la pauvre.

Allison : Tu aurais préféré que ça soit toi ?

Liam : C'est une révélation ?

Allison : Non !

Stiles vote Allison

Stiles : Tu as répondu trop vite.

Allison vote Stiles

Allison : Je suis pas loup, mais peut être que toi oui...

Peter vote Allison

Peter : Dis donc miss chasseuse c'est pas parce que Scott et avec Isaac, qu'il faut que tu passes tes nerfs sur mon petit ami.

Allison : Ça y est le psychopathe vire chevalier servant venant sauver sa princesse !

Stiles : Hé !!

Scott : Wow, Allison calme toi enfin.

Allison : Désoler tout le monde c'est la fatigue...

Liam : La fatigue ou la peur d'être découverte ?

Allison : T'as fini oui !

Liam vote Allison

Kira vote Isaac

Isaac : Sans aucune surprise

Isaac vote Kira

Kira : Logique.

Derek : C'est obligé que ça finisse TOUJOURS en gamineries ?

Lydia : Attention ! Le vieu sage à parler, j'ai nommer Derek Hale

Stiles : Oh mon dieux j'adore Sourwolf en vieu sage XD

Derek : Stiiiiiiles...

Stiles : Vieuuuu Saaaage...

Derek : Tu l'auras chercher

Derek vote Stiles

Stiles : Hé ! Mais c'est Lyds' qui a commencé..

Lydia : Bah vas y accuse ta meilleure amie je vais rien te dire

Peter : Gamins.

Stiles : Chèri, tais toi veux tu ?

Peter : Sinon quoi ?

Stiles : Plus de câlin et je te parle pas seulement du platonique.

Peter : Grumph...

Derek : Ouille-ouille

Peter : Neveux, ferme la veux tu ?

Derek : Sinon quoi ? XD

Scott vote Derek

Peter : Voila ! Merci Scott, pour un, et de deux ta voté pour Stiles, donc bien fait.

Scott : Et après c'est nous les gamins, et de rien, mais il a voté Stiles et je savais pas qui voter.

Lydia : Pour ma part, j'ai pas envie

Le village à décider d'éliminer Allison qui était Simple Villageois.

Alors oui, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aurez et j'aimerais vous remercier tous pour vos magnifiques messages.

MeliaTheDiablesse


	5. LLGDT 3

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux 2», j'espère que vous aimerez

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! * Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs J

Rating : K

Bonne lecture

[Privé] Vous êtes Loup-Garou. Votre objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous). Chaque vous vous réunissez avec vos compères Loups pour désigner une victime à éliminer… Bon jeu… Bonne chance !

30 secondes :

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Scott : On vote qui ?

Lydia : Flemme

Kira : Idem

Scott : Bien on vote personne alors.

30 secondes :

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

Le village se réveille est personne n'est mort !

Isaac : GG !

Kira : GG !

Scott : Bravo tout le monde

Stiles : GG, pour cette nuit et désolé Alli'

Peter : GG !!! Et désoler Allison.

Liam : GG.

Derek : GG...

Lydia : Bande de monstre vous avez éliminé ma pauvre Allison

Isaac : Tu veux la rejoindre ?

Lydia : Mais non !!

Isaac : Tes suspecte...

Lydia : Pfff... N'importe quoi, je suis Simple Villageois.

Isaac : Ça m'étonne...

Lydia : D'accord tu es quoi toi alors ?

Isaac : Simple Villageois

Lydia vote Isaac

Lydia : Je te crois pas !!

Isaac : Hé !! Et puis Scott, tu pourrais me défendre non ?

Scott : Je réfléchis...

Isaac vote Lydia

Isaac : Ouais bah réfléchis vite, parce que moi ça va étre tout réfléchis.

Peter : Ouh... Y a de l'eau dans le gaz !!

Scott : Peter, ta gueule !!

Stiles : Oh ! Scotty ! Tu te calme oui !

Scott : Désoler Bro, mais ton mec me saoule

Stiles ;: Au lieu de t'occuper de mon mec, occupe toi du tien

Scott vote Lydia

Lydia : Tes sérieux ?

Scott : Désoler Lydia.

Kira vote Isaac

Lydia : Merci Kira

Liam : Moi je suis Isaac.

Liam vote Lydia

Lydia : Quoi ?! Demain vous allez souffrir !!

Peter vote Scott

Peter : Tu me parleras autrement

[Privé] Attention ! Quelqu'un vous suspecte d'être Loup

Stiles vote Isaac

Stiles : On vote pas pour ma meilleure amie sans en subir les conséquences.

Derek : Vous pensez sérieusement que Lydia est loup ?!

Isaac : Bah ouais, pas toi ?

Derek : Carrément pas.

Liam : La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, Stiles était Loup-Garou Blanc.

Derek : Sauf que là je suis sûr

Liam : Mouais...

Stiles : Bon tu vote qui, Sourwolf ?

Derek : Personne...

Le village à décider d'éliminer Lydia qui était Loup-Garou.

Derek se suicide qui était Simple Villageois.

Le couple de Cupidon a perdu (Je sais plus si c'est comme ça)

RAR :

\- Oriane-sama : YOUPIII un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis trop contente

(Contente que tu sois contente XD j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'auras plus)

\- KazukiTemura : J'aime toujours autant ta fic. Je trouve ça rafraîchissant parmi la nuée de trucs identique qu'il y a ces temps ci sur fanfic . net.

J'attendais patiemment ce chapitre et il ne m'a pas déçu. Je rigole toujours autant (même si souvent c'est pas au bon moment). Mais bon. En tout cas j'adore ce que tu fais.

J'espère te lire encore dans le futur,

KazukiTemura

( Sache déjà que ton commentaire ms toucher. Pour ce qui est de la même chose qui est sur fanfic, je trouve que c'est vrai et puis pour ma part je trouve que ça manque énormément de Steter T.T. Et bien j'espère que celui-ci ne t'a pas déçu également. Tu moment que tu rigole c'est cool XD

J'ai repris l'écriture de Teen Wolf 2.0 si cela t'intéresse ;) )

Comme d'habitude laissez une review sa fait toujours plaisir

MeliaTheDiablesse


	6. LLGDT4

Nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre de LLGDT Tome 2

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

LLGDT2

[Privé] Vous êtes Loup-Garou votre objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous, chaque nuit vous vous réunissaient avec vos compères Loups, pour désigner une victime à éliminer... Bon jeu... Bonne chance !

30 secondes :

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

Scott : Mince Lydia à était éliminé...

Kira : On à qu'à voté pour celui qui a voté pour elle en premier

Scott : Oui bonne idée

Kira : Seulement c'est Isaac...

Scott :... Bon après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu...

Kira : Tu es sûre ? On peut voté pour Liam sinon ?

Scott : Vote je te suis.

Kira à voté Liam

Scott : Merci Kira

Scott à voté Liam

Le village se réveille sans Liam, qui était la sorcière

Stiles : Bien !! Lydia en premier, ensuite Derek et maintenant Liam ! Vous avez pas de coeur

Kira : Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit toi ?

Stiles : Comme j'ai dit à Ali' non !

Kira : Ta réaction est suspecte !

Kira à voté Stiles

Stiles : Vous êtes fatiguant !

Stiles à voté Kira

Peter à voté Kira

Isaac à voté Kira

Kira : Ah bah merci du soutiens en tout cas !

Scott : Ce n'est qu'un jeu vos se calmer hein

Kira ouais bah ce jeu est nulle !

Peter : Tu es une mauvaise joyeuse...

Kira : Mais la ferme le psychopathe

Stiles : Kira !

Kira : Quoi ? Un problème ?

Stiles : Demain nous allons discuter !

Scott ne vote pas

Le village à décidé d'éliminer Kira, qui était Loup-Garou.

Hey vous!

Ça faisait longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
